kunoichi_2004_decemberfandomcom-20200214-history
Kunoichi 2004 December Wiki
Category:Browse Today 100 woman stand ready to face the ultimate battle of speed and balance.Last time we saw 3 woman make it all the way to the final stage but saldy all of them came up just short of the goal.But today we will see athletes and actress.People from all walks of life take on the course today.But the question is since last time we were so close to getting a champion will we get one today?Let's go down to the course right now to find out! #70 Yamazaki Hiroko: Last time i failed very early on the course but today i am back and ready to prove myself and show that i can beat all 4 stages today! #91 Suguri Fumie: I have won gold before but now it is time for me to win gold here too! #71 Hirayama Aya: Yeah last time did not go so well but i promise that today will be nothing short of me being the best celebrity athlete watch out Mizuno! #90 Yamada Miho: Yeah today i am really scared that i may slip up again earlt but i will try my best to get back to my former gloray. #92 Arakawa Shizuka: Today is my first time so i am really excited but dont think that i can't make it i have great balance which i hope gets me all the way to the top of this tower! #72 Ichinohe Nami: Last time was hard but since i am back i know what to expect and how i am going to do it and not make the same mistake again and i hope that i will not stop till i can be the first KUNOICHI! #98 Yoshida Saori: Today my balance will very much be tested but i know that their is no way i can let myself fail i came here for one reason only and that is to win! #94 Yoko Mori: I was very proud of myself when i was able to beat stage 1 last time and i hope that i can even beat the mark that i set last time so today i know that i will being going all the way to the top of the tower. #96 Ishimoto Saori: Today i see all these powerful athletes here and then their is me i feel very scared but i know that deep inside my inner tiger will come at and attack this course and nobody will think this but i know that i will be the first ever winner! #99 Mika Izumi: Yeah i was so close last time i know i said i was going to make it but sadly i could not so today i must not break that promise that i have made for myself. #100 Mizuno Yuko: I am really happy to have made it to the final stage twice in a row but i feel so sad becuase i was like inches away from beating it and i know that if i am never able to beat it someday i am going to regret that for the rest of my life and that day still keeps me up at night wondering what it could of been if i made it. Stage 1 ① Godantobi ② Loading Dock ③ Fuandou ④ Boufuudou ⑤ Enchu Nori ⑥ Haso Tobi ⑦ Island Escape ⑧ Sosoritatsu Kabe ⑨ Hashigo Time Limit 120 Seconds Stage 2 ① Daichoyaku ② Buyoishi ③ Tsuri Hashigo ④ 'Cannonball ' (Viking) Time Limit 55 Seconds Stage 3 ① Nirenbou ② Tourenban ③ Tenbinbashi Time Limit: 90 Seconds Final Stage ① Hashigo Kabe ② Tenkubou Time Limit: 35 Seconds